Mr.
- Seasons 2 and 5= - Season 9= }} |gender=Male and Female |species=Humans |affiliations=Buxaplenty family |occupation=He is a businessman and she owns a 5-star hotel |homeworld=Earth |residence=Buxaplenty Mansion Dimmsdale, California |interests=Money |grandparents = Orville Buxaplenty (great grandfather of Mr. Buxaplenty) |children=Remy Buxaplenty (son) |first=Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary |last=Country Clubbed |voiced by=Daran Norris (Mr. Buxaplenty) Susanne Blakeslee (Mrs. Buxaplenty) Jim J. Bullock (Mr. Buxaplenty in Country Clubbed)}} Mr. & Mrs. Buxaplenty are Remy's extremely rich and uncaring parents. Characters They are very neglectful parents, even more than Mr. & Mrs. Turner, because they would rather be counting the money they have than be with their son. They only spend 2 minutes a day with him and even forget his name, calling him Liam in one instance. Because of the negligence, Remy got a fairy godfather named Juandissimo. Eventually, they are forced to spend time with their son Remy a little more when their yacht crashes onto a small island and the whole family is left stranded, and even then they still want to count their money. They spend more time with him for a little while but eventually become busier and richer than ever. Description Seasons 2 and 5 Mr. Buxaplenty wears a white suit with money stuffed in every pocket and crevice. He also has a large gold watch and pointy black shoes. Mrs. Buxaplenty wears a white dress with high heels, a pearl bracelet, and a giant diamond ring on her finger. Their faces were never shown, just their bodies, just like Mr. & Mrs. Turner from the "Oh Yeah! Cartoons" shorts. However, their voices were provided by Daran Norris and Susanne Blakeslee respectively (who both voice Timmy's real parents and godparents), whose performances of their voices seem to be related to their Gilligan's Island counterpart, named Thurston and Eunice Howell. Season 9 Mr. Buxaplenty wears a white suit, and Mrs. Buxaplenty wears her purple dress with white high heels and a pearl necklace; however, After the birth of Poof and adoption of Sparky for some reason, however, their faces were shown, making them both completely visible. Their voices sound much different than they were before that. Background The Buxaplenty family is one of the richest families in all of Dimmsdale. It is not known how they came across their wealth at first, but after they were stranded on an uncharted tropical island by Timmy Turner's wish, Mr. Buxaplenty found oil on the island, and Mrs. Buxaplenty opened up a resort, making both of them even richer and more neglectful of Remy than they were before. They were first introduced in "Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary", where it is revealed that Remy was given a fairy, Juandissimo, because his parents completely ignored him (only being with him for 2 minutes a day) to the point of forgetting his name (at one point they called him Liam when they were stranded). After Timmy defeated Remy in a Magical Duel, he felt sorry for his vanquished foe and wished that Remy would be able to spend more time with his parents. This lead to the entire Buxaplenty family washing up onto an uncharted tropical island after their yacht is wrecked. Even then, Remy's parents seemed more concerned about their money than their son, however, Remy was willing to warm up to them while they were stranded. Remy was briefly reunited with Juandissimo before asking if anyone wants turtle soup. Mr. Buxaplenty also appeared by himself in "Scary Godparents", where he showered the rich trick-or-treaters with valuable gifts while chasing Timmy and his friends off of his property with pit bull security attack dogs because of their cruddy Halloween costumes as he had said this: "Doberman, Rottweiler, eh, I believe I'm feeling rather Pit bull this evening.". As explained by Remy in "Remy Rides Again", Timmy's plan to bring Remy closer with his parents backfired in a way that was not expected. Not only did it result in his entire family getting stranded on an island, but Remy's parents also started to ignore him, even more, when his father discovered oil and his mother opened a resort on the island, causing them to become even richer and more neglectful of Remy Buxaplenty before. This eventually had Juandissimo give Remy his memories back after seeing how miserable he had become due to this by conking him on the head as a "handsome purple coconut". In the episode, "Country Clubbed",' '''Mr. and Mrs. Buxaplenty invite the Turner family to "The Fancy Shamncy Country Club", and the Buxaplenty family greets them then shows them around the place while Mr. Turner constantly makes comments and Cosmo feuds with a gopher. Then at the end, Remy reveals that his parents just bring average families into the country club for members' amusement. It is also interesting to note that in "Timmy Turnip", Timmy Turner's maternal grandparents, Grandpa Vlad and Grandma Gladys, speak ''exactly like Mr. & Mrs. Buxaplenty after they reveal to Timmy they are rich themselves. See also *Buxaplenty family Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Paired Category:Male Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Minor Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Articles with Unofficial Names Category:Men Category:Women Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 9